The Rubble
by Mrs. Anonym0us
Summary: It has been ten years since the rebellion has ended. Everyone has found happiness. Even Haymitch has a wife and child. We had all found happiness at one time. Until one day... Houses burned... People killed... AN OLD ENEMY RISES OUT OF THE ASH...
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's Perspective

I wake to the smell of ash. My eyes flutter open stinging from smoke.I sit up and I'm surrounded by what used to be my house, now it's just rubble.

"Peeta!" I scream.

"I've got them Katniss! I've got the children!"He screams back.

I run for the photos of us as a family.I grab them right before the room goes up in flames. I grab a chair from the table and throw it through the window. I climb down the side of the house. Peeta and the kids are already outside.I see Haymitch carrying his daughter Rose. He sets her down and sends her to us. Haymitch married soon after the rebellion His wife's name is Charlotte. Apparently they were seeing each other towards the end of the rebellion. A year after their marriage they had baby Rose. She is going to turn 10 next month.

I watch my house burn to the ground in front of me. All of us are in some sort of terrified group hug while Haymitch runs in to get Charlotte.I hear someone yelling, crying.I see Haymitch walk out of the house holding Charlotte in his arms.

"Stay here with the kids!"I tell Peeta.

I run over to her. Haymitch is holding Charlotte tightly.

"What happened?" I ask. But it's obvious what happened. Charlotte's not going to survive this fire.I check her breathing. She barely is. I tell Haymitch to set her down. He almost doesn't listen.I might be able to save her. Finnick did teach me CPR. That might help get the smoke from her lungs and bring her back to breathing normally.I try all Finnick taught me but its not helping until she opens her eyes. Haymitch bends down over her brushing the hair from her eyes. Her read hair glowing in the sun. Green/Blue eyes shining.

"I love you." Charlotte says.

"I love you too."Haymitch says.

Her coughing worsens. Something's wrong. I roll her on her side to reveal a jab of wood in her side. I can't help her. She starts coughing up blood. With a final I love you it all stops. She stops breathing.I close her eyes. Haymitch is hysterical.I almost start crying because I've never seen him like this but I put on my no emotion expression so as not to upset the children. He holds her. Crying over her dead body.

"I'm sorry." I say with a crack in my voice.

I run back over to the is holding Rose and Sage- my daughter- in his arms. I'm holding my little Aaron. We all cry scared. Peeta gives me a look I won't forget, of pure sadness in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's Perspective

I pat the soil down again and again making a flat surface. We decided to bury Charlotte out in the had planted a garden out there. We buried her right next to it.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay." Haymitch keeps saying in a voice of hysteria.

"Every house in Victor Village was on fire." Katniss says.

"I am going to take the kids to the house to see if anythings left." Katniss says.

"I'll come too." I say. "Meet us at the house Haymitch."

He waves me away and sobs an ok. When we get to the house the kids start running around in the rubble. Even though they all seemed miserable they could always play. I climb to the top of what used to be our staircase. I stare out on the ashes. All this town will ever be known for now. Something's off though. I search the sea of gray until I see something shiny in the dirt. Only viewable from high up. It's hundreds of Gold, polished, and shiny coins.

"KATNISS COME HERE!" I yell.

She runs over and I help her up the "stairs".

"Do you think it's Coin...SHE'S... SHE'S DEAD..." Katniss murmurs upset by this.

At that second a capitol helicopter dropped men all around charged.

They got to us so fast we couldn't run. Luckily Katniss had her shot down 7 men. I fought as much as I could telling the kids to hide in the rubble.

When Rose ran for the staircase she caught someone's eye, they pointed a gun at her head. Katniss saw and startled, shot him in the chest. He must of pulled the trigger in shock because next thing I know Sage dives to push Rose out of the way. Rose still was shot right in the leg.

"Cover me." I tell Katniss as I run for Rose.

Luckily the bullet went all the way through her skinny legs. I hear Katniss struggling. I turned around and saw a canister sitting by me leaking out gas. About to get up and run I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss' Perspective

I'm in the Capitol...I'm in the Capitol...Is this a dream? I look to my left. Peeta strapped down to a bed still asleep. Everything I see is a blur. The gas has a very strong affect. Kids... Where are the kids! My mind screams. I look to my right. Sage and Rose and Haymitch are there. Where's Aaron?

"WHERE'S AARON!" I scream. "GIVE ME MY BABY!"

I'm in a hosptial now that I look. I am also strapped down. I pull hard. I hear the machine's beeping get faster. BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP.. It's my heart beat pumping. I thought we fought this war long ago. Coin's dead who could be taking control again? A nurse hurries into our room.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I'm surprised to see you awake so soon. You're in the Capitol. Coin has taken hold of it and the districts." The nurse says.

"Great way to deliver the news." I spit at her. "Where's my baby!"

"Aaron is in the nursery where he should be." she says."If you coöperate this will be a lot easier for you."

"COIN'S DEAD!" I yell at her. The others must be out cold.

"Yes President Coin is but her daughter Emilia isn't." the nurse says losing her patience.

"Your lying!" I yell.

"Well prepare yourself. The reapings are tomorrow and Coin will be making a speech." she says.

I stop struggling. Could she be telling the truth? I know I'm in the Capitol but is this really happening? I see the others stirring awake. Rose is first.

"Katniss, are we in the Capitol?" she asks.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to get us home." I tell her ignoring her question.

I just told Sage and Rose about the history of this place and the games and my story of being in them and the war we went through. Aaron will be told in quite a few years and it will be just as hard. A women walks into our room. It must be Coin's daughter because she looks just like her.

"Wake up." she says sternly to wake the others.

"I'm going to kill you..." I tell her.

"Katniss, nice to meet you. All of you." she says to everyone.

"Who are you?" Peeta and Sage ask.

"You knew my mother Coin. I was already 20 when she died. You killed her. So this is my revenge. You will all be part of the reapings tomorrow except for Katniss,Peeta and Haymitch. Even little Aaron is involved. The Hunger Games are back on. Every one from age 6-17 will be part of it. But I added a twist, everyone will meet in the Capitol where one huge Reapings will be held in the town square. 12 girls 12 boys. See you tomorrow." Coin declares.

Rose and Sage whimper. Peeta looks at me. The same look as before. A different nurse comes in with a few Peacekeepers. We are unstrapped and taken out of the hospital. Sage looks at me confused. Rose is quietly weeping. At first I'm confused until I remember Charlotte. Poor girl. She watched her die.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's Perspective

Red hair, green blue eyes. My mother. Dead. Gone.

The Peacekeepers take us out of the hospital. We are led a few blocks south. It's been silent. Sage looks confused. She is only 2 years younger then I am but we are great friends. The town's people look scared. I guess they are part of The Games to. We are led into a large apartment building. Up 3 flights of stairs and into Apt. 45. A man is already here.

"My name is Brince. I will be staying with guys. Before the reapings you will be assigned a District and after will be sent there." he says blankly.

"We belong to 12." Katniss confirms.

"12 and 13 are no longer running Distrcits the few who lived there will be assigned new Districts." He says more stern. Katniss backs off.

"Do me and my daughter get our own apartment?" my dad asks.

"Yes follow me across the hall." He informs us.

* * *

Once we are led over to our temporary home I look for something to eat. In the cupboards there are beans, canned corn and a loaf of bread. I make the corn on the stove and take it into 'my' room. I pass my dad just staring out in space.

"Want some corn?" I ask.

"Not hungry." He says.

I pretend I am fine. Why? I'm obviously not. In my room I turn on the T.V. The capitol seal appears. Caesar Flickerman the usual host of interviews and explorer of drama is sitting in his usual chair. He is always styling one color. This year it's green. Green hair, green eyebrows, sparkly green suit, green makeup, green shoes and even green eyes. He must be wearing contacts.

"Welcome, Welcome!" He says to the crowd. They cheer at him, even some roses are thrown.

"Tonight we are going into the secret behind are new leader. Oh wait hang on just a minute I'm being called back stage." Caesar says apologizing.

He goes back where we can't see him but he forgot to turn off his microphone. We all hear his conversation.

"Oh hello President Coin." he says. We can't hear her talking.

"OH I just thought..." He explains. Loud and clear we hear Caesar being hit. Fall to the ground. Coin comes out.

"Cut the show." She demands.

The capitol seal appears again. Next to the T.V. are some pictures of a family. Did they live here? Next to that is some tapes labeled : Rebellion Propos.

I take the first one and pop it in.

"I want to tell people that I am alive and I'm right here in District 8 where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed people, and there will be no survivors. I want to tell you that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a cease fire then your deluding yourself. You know who they are! This is war! We must fight back! President Snow says he's sending us a message well I have one for him! You can torture us and bomb us and burn our Districts to the ground but do you see that! Fire is catching Snow and IF WE BURN YOU BURN WITH US!"

The tape ends. That was Katniss! She never told us she was basically the face of the rebellion. She is awesome! I put in the next tape. It starts with Katniss walking in District 12.

"I used to walk by Peeta's bakery just to see his beautiful cakes. When I was 11 I collapsed in front of the bakery from starvation. I was about to die. Peeta threw two loaves of bread into the fire so that he could throw them to me. That as the first of many times that he has saved my life. If I hadn't taken it home to feed my family we all would've died."

It cuts to someone else siting on a stool in front of a red curtain.

"My name is Finnick Odair. I survived The Games when I was 14. Even though I should have been free I wasn't. After my Victory Tour Snow got his hands on me. He killed my family to show me that he was serious. He threatened Annie, the only love I had left. I listened to him and he made me sell myself to people in the Capitol. He tortured Annie anyways. She lived but she isn't the same. I am the only thing that keeps her from going insane. But until now I was forced to stay away from her. She is what I'm fighting for."

It cuts. Finnick was mentioned once when Annie Katniss' friend once came up to visit. She has her own little baby boy. Finnick died in the fight of the rebellion. I put the next tape in. It my dad!

"Everyone I loved was killed within the first week of me winning The Games. It was my fault for pulling a stunt in the arena. I just wanted to die. But no, Snow wanted me alive to keep me as an example. To show people that he will hurt you, He will kill everyone you love."

It cuts again. HE WAS IN THE GAMES! He didn't tell me. I never knew. I check the stack of tapes again. They also have every Hunger Games labeled with who won. I grab the one that says Haymitch.

I fast forward slowly seeing the parts mainly with my dad. He was in love with some girl. They were allies. There are three people left including Haymitch and his ally. Haymitch leaves to get water. Someone is screaming. He runs back to the girl he loves bleeding out.

" Don't die! Don't die! I love you." My dad says.

"I love you too. But you can win..." She says fading out.

The canon fires and the girl is declared dead. Haymitch turns around and sees the last person left. He starts running the way he came from. He knows something... He runs to a cliff and stops. The girl throws an axe at him which is sure death. He ducks and instead of it going down the cliff it looks as if it hits something and it comes flying back hitting his opponent right in the head. Haymitch is declared the winner.

Haymitch calls out "Maysille!" Probably the girl he loved. But he is picked up by the helicopter and the tape ends. I turn around and see my dad standing there watching me.

"Where did you find that?!" He demands.

"I'm sorry I just..." I point to the stack by the T.V.

"You shouldn't be watching these." He says as he puts them on a very tall shelf. He leaves the room. I crash my face into the pillows on my bed. I scream into them. Then I cry into them because my mother just died. Nothing is ever going to be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss' Perspective

After Brince, Haymitch and Rose left for across the hall I helped Sage settle in. I won't get to see Aaron until tomorrow. It's killing me. I hate thinking he is in there all alone in a place unfamiliar. Once Sage is settled in I kiss her goodnight and close her door. I go into me and Peeta's bedroom. He sits there staring out the open window. I sneak up behind him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He turns and looks at me.

"I can't believe this is happening." I say.

"We are going to be fine and so are the kids." Peeta assures me. I back away from him.

"You don't know that!" I tell him.

"Katniss calm down." Peeta tries to sooth me.

"You calm down! I should have never listened to you!" I scream at him.

"What do you mean?" He says his voice rising.

"We never should of had kids! I shouldn't of listened to you! You were wrong Peeta! You were wrong!" I scream almost in tears.

"Mommy I can't sleep." I hear Sage come in.

"Let me take you back to your room and I will sing for you." I say trying to be strong.

On my way out I look back at Peeta.

I take Sage into her room. I tuck her into bed. I start to sing brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Ohhhh...

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you." I finish.

I leave the room when she is asleep and I go back to our room. Peeta is gone. The window is still open so I sit in front of it. In a planter underneath the window there are flowers. There is also a Primrose. I start to cry over it. I used to be strong. What happened? I used to suck it up and move on. I can't move on. The roof is right under the window. I climb out and onto the roof. I sit staring out at the stars. I see someone else sitting far ahead. I climb carefully there and sit next to them. I knew it was Peeta when I first saw him. He doesn't speak to me,we just sit there.

We must have sat there for a long time because when I wake Peeta is right next to me as we lay asleep on the roof. The sun is rising so I shake Peeta awake.

"Look at how beautiful it is." I whisper. He reaches up and kisses me. I hear someone meow. I look behind us.

"You look just like Buttercup!" I tell the little scrawny kitten sitting behind us. Buttercup passed a few years ago. I pick up the kitten and sit him on my lap.

"Can we keep him!? Can we keep him?!" I ask Peeta jokingly.

"Sure he can come live with us. He really does look like Buttercup." Peeta says.

We pick up our new kitten, Buttercup, and walk back to the house carefully. Peeta helps me up and I go to get Sage ready for the reapings. Peeta starts making breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sage's Perspective**

This dress is way to tight. I never have worn it. Never needed to. Mom is trying to squeeze me into it. I barely qualify to be in the reapings. I'm 7 going on 8 in a few months. We are in a hurry, we want to get there early to see Gale and his wife Mary. My mom surprised me with a kitten this morning. He looks just like our old cat Buttercup. I was only 4 when Buttercup passed away. But I still remember him pretty good.

I love the song mom sings to me. The one she just sang last night. I don't know where she learned it.

Rushing out the door dad hands me a piece of toast and jam. Mom puts a Primrose in my hair. Mom's favorite flower. We walk to the town square. So many people look at mom, watching her. They give her some weird sign of three fingers to the lips. Some sing a four-note tune and the birds copy them. It all means something, mom wouldn't tell me any details about her Games just that she was in them with dad.

All these signs are given by everyone. One person even yelled : "FIRE IS CATCHING."

Rose doesn't seemed very confused about all this. I let go of mom's hand and stand by Rose.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"This is a revolt." She says smiling for the first time in day.

I hear her whisper in her dad's ear :" If we burn you burn with us."

Her dad actually smiles at her.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Come here Sage." Mom interrupts.

I go over to mom. Rose is following.

Rose whispers in my mom's ear : "If we burn,you burn with us."

"Who told you that?" My mom says smiling.

"I saw the tapes, they were in my bedroom from whoever lived there before." Rose explains.

"They kept them all that time!" My mom says surprised.

WHAT IS GOING ON?! I'm so confused right now.

A peacekeeper steps in front of us. He is holding Aaron. He hands Aaron to my mom.

"Did you hear that Aaron? Fire is catching." My mother says to him.

I'm still super confused. The peacekeeper smiles.

"Good to see you Mockingjay." The peacekeeper says smiling.

He walks away.

"They must be forced to do that job." I hear my mom say to dad.

When we arrive in the square there aren't a lot of people yet. My mother spots Gale right away. Dad waves him down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reading! I will try to update ASAP! New contest! Guess my age in reviews and put your first name. Whoever guesses closest will have a character in my book! Thanks for reviewing 2 guests! Also, you guys may like my other book "Primrose Everdeen." Check it out! Review and read on!**

* * *

Rose's Perspective

I hold my dad's hand. For a little bit he is actually happy. Fire is catching. For real. I guess it never went out. These people are prepared to fight. I mean they've done it before. Gale says hello with his wife Mary. Katniss is twitching. NO one else notices. It's because she is doing everything she can not to hug Gale. I see him twitch a little to. They really liked each other. So much so that it would upset there spouses to hug. Gosh!

"We better check in." says Peeta breaking the awkward silence. I guess I know why they never visit.

Me, Katniss and Sage walk to a lady at a booth. She stabs me with a needle. What the heck? I see it fill with blood. I am almost woozy. Why do they do that? God it hurts.

"Name?" The lady asks.

"Rose Abernathy." I say.

I follow Katniss because I have no idea what to do. She walks over to the right crowd. Girls side I guess. Caesar Flickerman comes out from behind the curtain. He has a huge bruise down the side of his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you President Coin." He says. He walks off stage.

"Quiet down everyone. This reapings I will be doing something different. Ages 6-17 are eligible. I am picking the usual 24. 2 from each district but also I will be picking 10 capitol children. They also will be picked from ages 6-17. The people from 12 and 13 will be counted from 12 and 13 today but next year they will count as there new assigned 's get started." Coin finishes her speech.

The districts come and go. A lot of tears are shed. It's horrible. They're on 12. There were quite a few people living there with us so we still have a chance.

"Rose Abernathy." Coin calls.

My heart freezes in my chest. A girl next to me pushes me. My chin is still hitting the floor. My brain stops ticking.

"Whoever you are get up here!" Coin yells.

I begin the walk forward that seems like eternity. Im going to die. I really am. I never thought this would be how. I look back at my family. They are in to much shock to say anything. To move. To yell. To scream.

It seems that all the girls recognized the last name. My dad must of been a big piece in the rebellion. When I get on stage I see the people of 12 putting three fingers to there lips. They point them in my direction. I do it back. I only kind of know what it means. They did it to my dad when he was chosen.

Coin goes to pick the boys. I grab her microphone.

"This is wrong. Are we going to let her take hold of us like Snow? Don't you remember how this ended? Are we going to fight back or not?" I start

"Give me the microphone!" Coin screams at me. She grabs it from my hands. She hits the side of my face. A few peacekeepers come on stage.

"FIRE IS CATCHING!" I yell as they drag me away.

From back stage I see people doing the three finger thing. I hear that four-note tune. The birds copy them.

"WE ARE THE MOCKINGJAY!" I hear the crowd scream.

Peacekeepers drag a few different people out. Boom. They shoot them one by one. The people shut up. 12's boy is chosen. I don't recognize his name. The capitol children are chosen. We are taken into a huge building. They shove me into my room. A red velvet couch in the middle. I sit.

There's a mirror on the wall. I look into it. The side of my face is bruised. It hurts. She must of hit me hard. Just like Caesar.

Haymitch hurries in.

"Dad!' I yell.

He runs over and holds me. He's shaking.

"They won't let me be your mentor. They are choosing Katniss to be your mentor."

"Mentor? I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen The Games before."

"Don't worry about it." He says.

I start crying. My dad does to. He doesn't cry often. It seems like he has more in the last few days then ever.

"I can't lose both of you." He says speaking of my mother.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I tell him.

"You realize a fight is killing other human beings?" He asks.

I nod crying. I let out a big sob. I never thought this would happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything. Hope that was obvious. There is a big twist towards the end of the DUN DUUUU. Work on the contest guys! What's my age?**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

**Katniss' Perspective**

I'm sent into Rose's room.

"I told them to put Peeta as your mentor." I tell her when I walk.

"It doesn't matter." She says.

I take off my Mockingjay pin. I hold it out to her.

"Where have I seen that before?" She says as she takes it. "Maysille Donner!" She yells.

I remember Haymitch's games. He was in love with Madge's grandmother Maysille.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"I saw my dad's games. How'd you get it?" She explains.

"Her granddaughter Madge gave it to me before my first games. I want you to have it for your games." I tell her.

"If I die you will lose it." She says.

"If you die they will send you to us. But I think you're a fighter." I tell her.

The Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me out. I go back to Sage,Aaron, Haymitch,Peeta,Gale and Mary. Coin comes up to us.

"You guys from 12 are all going to 2. Get on the train in 5 minutes and you will be there in half an hour." Coin says.

Oh great. I get to live in the same District as Gale. Gale and his wife... Snap out of it! I scream at myself. You have Peeta!

We get on the train. I go into my temporary room and take a nap. The dreams begin.

I'm back on my reaping day, 12 years ago. Gale comes into visit me.

"There's 24 of us Gale only one comes out." I say.

"Yeah and that's going to be you." He says. A peacekeeper comes in.

"Take care of them Gale, whatever you do don't let them starve." I say.

"Remember I..." He starts to say as they pull him out.

I open my eyes. Remember what? I never asked him what. I what? I love you. No. Gale never loved me like that.

Peeta calls for me. Telling me that we are in 2. I get up and go.

I step off the train into 2. It looks a lot different since the last time I was here. The fortress is still fallen. Nothing is destroyed though. It has cleaned up nicely. Someone is waiting at the train station.

"Hello. I am Mayor Galdrin. I am going to lead you to your assigned homes." Galdrin says. "Follow me."

Gale and Mary stay with us. We follow the mayor down a long path. We pass the town square and Justice Building. We walk up to a small slanted house. We walk through. 2 bedroom 1 bath. The living room has a TV and couch. Kitchen is fully supplied. There are not enough bedrooms for my family here.

"Haymitch this is your new home." Galdrin says as he hands him the keys.

We follow Galdrin out of the house. He leads us next door. 2 stories high. It's much more ideal than the victor village house. Seems more like something I would live in. It's painted light peppermint colored. I go inside. 4 bedroom 2 bath. It's well supplied like Haymitch's house. He hands me the keys.

"You want to see our house?" Mary asks.

"Sure." Peeta says.

We start following Gale. Oh great I get to see the house he built with his wife. He leads us into a average size house. The really have made it a gorgeous home.

"Do you hunt in the woods here?" I ask Gale.

"Yeah they are 2 blocks south of your house." Gale says.

"Thanks." I say.

I go back to our new home. I get one of the only things that survived the fire. My bow. I start walking South. I guess the fence here isn't electric otherwise he would of warned me.

When I get there to be sure I throw a stick at it. It falls to the ground unharmed. Good. I crawl through the hole I see Gale made. The forest here is quite different form the one in 12. I start walking.

I can't believe Rose got picked. I'm proud of her for the show she put on. She was brave. I better make sure to take care of Haymitch. He can't get his hands on alcohol. He will be back to being a drunk. He has every reason to want to drink. His wife just died. His daughter just got picked in the Hunger Games. He has every right to drink.

But I can't let that happen. I can't let him drink. Nothing gets better if you're drunk all the time. If she comes home and he is like that. He is hooked on alcohol, it would be horrible. It tooK him 2 maybe 3 years after the rebellion to stop drinking.

I sit down on a log. What if Sage got picked? I actually start to cry at that thought. I'm so mad. So mad at Coin. At Gale for leaving. If he hadn't left we would still be friends. We can't even hug in front of our spouses because they both know we used to have something. Gale had fire too. Fire with fire didn't work. Peeta was like water. I'm so mad. I'm crying but angry.

I stand up. I start punching a tree. It hurts but I don't care. With one last half hearted punch I slip to the ground. I hear a branch crack nearby. I scream out loud. I yell.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yell. I won this war once. I never wanted to do it again. I see Gale look over me.

"What are you doing Catnip?" He ask with a smile. He pulls me up and grabs my hand. He looks at my bloody knuckles.

"I don't blame you."I say ignoring his question.

"For what?" He asks

"For Prim, For moving to 2... For marrying her..." I say the last part quietly.

"I know you don't blame me for Prim but I blame myself. I was blinded by hate. I thought of all the people dying and I just lost it." Gale says.

"You moved to 2 because of the memories in 12. I would sometimes hate it in 12 because of all the ruins. Thinking of all the people I knew." I tell him

"My marriage with her was arranged." Gale says quickly.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Mary is the old mayor's daughter. When he was on his death bed he arranged us to marry. I didn't choose her Katniss. Just like you didn't choose Peeta." Gale explains.

"You're mistaken," I say pushing him away "I chose Peeta, Gale. I love him. You're wrong."

"Think whatever you want. I know the truth." He says.

I grab my bow and run from Gale. I'm tired of hearing it. I hear him coming after me. I run faster. I climb through the gate and run all the way to my house. When I get inside I lock the door. I see Gale walk by a few minutes later. At least his house is a whole block away. I turn around and see Peeta sitting in a chair. Watching Capitol television.

"Didn't catch anything?" He asks.

"I was kind of just trying to get used to the forest." I lie.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to your knuckles?" Peeta asks concerned.

Oh no. I didn't think of a reason. I guess I won't lie about it.

"I punched a tree a bunch." I tell him.

He gets up and runs to the hall closet. I see him pull out a first aid kit. He grabs some cleaning wipes. I know it's going to sting very badly. He starts to softly wipe my knuckles. I grip his other hand hard. I chose right. Gale is wrong for me. Peeta is right for me.

He bandages up most of my hands. I hear Aaron crying. I run upstairs. I go over to his crib. I pick him up and hold him.


	9. A little Apologize and a little change

**Hello! I changed something last chapter. Sage is not Gale's baby. I'm sorry. I should have left the chapter for me to come back to later but I didn't! I realized I shouldn't have done that. It was obviously Peeta's child before. The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Sage is PEETA'S CHILD ALL THE WAY! Thanks for the feedback guys and work on guessing my age!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Please you must read the last note I made! And you guys need to get your guess in for my age! Contest is ending soon!Review and read on!**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

Peeta's Perspective

That night at dinner we had rice and some chicken that was in the freezer. After wards we fed Buttercup the scraps. Nobody questions where he came from because he seems happy now. We have heard anything from Haymitch all day. It doesn't matter if fire is catching he is still devastated about everything. He was smiling before she got picked not after. I see Katniss come over to me.

"Go into Haymitch house and take all his alcohol. He can't go back to drinking." Katniss says.

"Why can't you do it? He gets along with you better." I say.

It was the truth and she knew it. But it didn't look like she was giving in.

"Just go." Katniss says.

I go to the door and walk out onto the porch. It looks different here at night. In the far distance you see a glow from the capitol. There are no stars. Just the moon and that glow. I walk next door and knock.

"Come in!" I hear him yell.

I walk in and he is laying face first on the couch. Not drunk just sad. He doesn't even care I'm here.

"Why are you here?" He asks looking up.

"Katniss sent me." I say walking to the kitchen.

He grumbles at me. I start searching his cupboards. I find one bottle in the top one. Luckily its never been opened. I put it under my arm. I look through every other place it could be. I find on last bottle under the sink thats unopened. I take it and walk out the door. When I come inside Katniss walks to me again.

"Is that all of it?" She asks.

"All I could find." I say.

Katniss takes the bottles from me and goes to the sink. She opens the cap and pores it down the drain. She does the same with the next one. She pulls out a few more bottles. She must have found them here. She empties all of them out. She picks up the last one and leaves the room. I go to the open foyer and see her disappear at the last second. I dismiss it and go back into the living room. Aaron's in a pop-up crib by the chair Sage is sitting in. He starts crying and she looks over him. She makes funny faces and the crying stops. She laughs.

I start seeing two of her. What? Her laughing is almost creepy. My vision blurs. I grab the doorway losing my balance. I collapse on the floor and black out.

**Katniss' Perspective (Five Minutes before Peeta collapses)**

I know he saw me grab it. Grab that bottle and race up the stairs. At first I figured he's probably laughing. But not really. He pretending to laugh because he feels insecure. But aren't I the one who should feel like that? He may be mostly like himself before he was hijacked, but is he ever going to be the same? Like 100%? When I pull out my bow he backs up and leaves. Like he still fears that I'm going to hurt him. I never would. Ever. Even if he beat me and scarred me I wouldn't leave him. I wouldn't hurt him. Never.

He never hurt me after that time he almost killed me. I remember the people ripping him off of me. Me coughing for air. Gale looking at me. I glared right back at him. Still, never.

I lay down on the bed looking through the photo album I saved. I popped of the cap of my bottle. Reach it all the way up. I'm doing such a Haymitch thing, and I'm not proud. But life sucks and I have reasons. I see Aaron's baby picture. Cutie.

Bottle half empty I hear Sage scream. I jump in a jolt and run to the stairs. I almost slip on my way down. I race into the room. Peeta's on the floor.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"He just collapsed!" She yells.

"Wh-wh-what?" I say feeling faint.

"Mom!" She yells as I start losing my balance.

My vision blurs. This couldn't be the alcohol. I slide to the ground. Sage runs to me. Two of her run to me. Wait...two? My vision gets in a blur and I pass out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading guys. Yes later on it will be in Rose's Perspective but I just had a little bit from the home at 2. So sorry if you want to hear about Rose's perspective right now. But I swear it's soon. And I don't own anything. The Hunger Games and Catching Fire and Mockingjay belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**-Mrs. Anonym0us**

* * *

Gale's Perspective

I chased after Katniss but she went into her house. So I just kept walking. I know she doesn't love him. I know she thinks she does. But deep down...does she really? I know I should let it go but I can't...I love her to much. I wonder at night, if she remembers what I said on Reaping day. So long ago. As they pulled me out the door I yelled "Remember I..." She's never asked what I was going to say. I'll always know. She'll never. I almost pretend to love Mary. I wish I did. Then I'd be happy. I could forget about Katniss. I could have kids...I remember something else I said on reaping day. Before the reaping. We were in 12's forest talking. I think back.

"I'm never having kids." Katniss said.

"I would...If we didn't live here." I said.

"But you do live here." Katniss said with attitude.

"But if I didn't." I said back.

We were silent.

"We could do it you know." I said.

"Do what?" Katniss asked.

"Leave. Go through the woods."I replied.

"I have Prim and you have your brother." She said.

"They could come to." I said.

"Yeah, Prim in the woods." She said laughing sarcastically.

I open my eyes. I could of had kids. I finally didn't live in a world with the capitol and all I could think about was Katniss. But I guess it's good I didn't because the Capitol is back. I still can't believe that. Ten years. Ten years we were free. Was the war not done? Were we letting our guard done because we thought we were safe. I guess we never were truly safe but we just didn't know it. I remember a very old saying "...where you'll be safely starving." Safely until your 12.

Sage runs into the house.

"Well you could knock!" I say smiling. Then I notice.

"Gale help!" She yells. I notice she's startled.

She runs out of the house and I run after her. We run the whole block there. Sage is trying to tell me whats happened but I can't understand her through the running and shortness of breath. She runs through the door of the house and to the living room. I run over and she them on the floor. I see Katniss and Peeta laying in the doorway.

"Do you know what happened!?" I yell as I drop to the ground.

"Dad came in and collapsed. I screamed and mom came running. She started collapsing to." Sage says scared.

"They're breathing! Where's the phone?" I ask.

She points to the wall. I run to it and dial the doctors number. I've never met the doctor before. I have no idea who it is but I know the number in case of an emergency. A woman answers.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hi! Um two of my friends just collapsed in the living room! Breathing but..." I sputter.

"Where are you?" She asks.

"1229 Forest Front Way. HURRY!" I say hanging up the phone.

Sage looks up at me scared. I tell her the doctor will be here soon. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I run to open it. I open it and a women is standing there. IT'S KATNISS' MOM!


End file.
